


Broken promises

by FanGirlOnline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlOnline/pseuds/FanGirlOnline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a darker past than from the books. Before he was turned into a werewolf his father was an abusive dick. However the man still 'cared' about his son. However after Remus is turned, his fathyer sees him as worthless and makes sure to tell Remus this everyday of his life. As Remus goes through his first year of Hogwarts he has to learn what it feels like to be loved and Sirius takes it upon himself to show him everyday.</p><p>*Disclaimer (obvs) and also some swearwords etc etc*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken promises

Remus's POV:

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" My father shouts. He shoves my to the ground and presses his foot down on my stomach to keep me still. "You'll never amount to anything you filthy piece of slime so why do you even try?" He snarls at me. "No one loves you, no one ever will."

I know it's true so I just lay there and take his hitting. I deserved them anyway. When he's bored of me he leaves my room and I almost miss his hits. All of this started when I was little and I spilt coffee over my fathers important work.


End file.
